Make up the Break up
by brittanyAnnP
Summary: this is my first story, so sorry for the mistakes. Ryder and kitty have been together for a while. then Ryder makes a mistake and it changes everything between them. Can he fix it? or did Kitty find a new love interest? Its a Kyder story and is told by Kitty's pov.


I was walking into school expecting to see my loving boyfriend of 2 years. he is the one I can just feel it. I get these tingles when ever I am with him and we he tells me he loves me I cant help but to blush. not to mention that our anniversary is coming up and I have a BIG surprise for him. all my dreams were crushed right then when I saw him and Marley in a heated make out session basically about to make love.

"How could you! I thought you loved me! I thought that we were going good!" I screamed loudly that the next state could here me

"Its not what it looks like. Just let me explain." he said with a hint off panic, but its probably because I caught him and dead dog girl kissing

"Explain what that you were here sucking face with that slut!" I yelled yet again. that's when marley started to cry and of course ryder was there for her aid.

"HEY!" this time it was his turn to scream, but the only difference was his voice boomed across the entire school." don't call her that!"

" Of course you would be there for her. You were always there for her since day one. She will be your beautiful princess and I will be the ugly, fat witch to you."i said with a lot of venom.

"you got that right." the balling brunet spoke up.

"Hey daughter of whale! why don't you shut up before I make you shut up! I may be very small, but I am capable of so much!" I yelled with a major menacing tone.

"You know kitty you are right about one thing. You will always be an ugly, fat witch to me." he said but there was something about the way he said it. he almost seemed uneasy. But that didn't matter to me because I was to busy running down the hallway with tears running down my face. as I was running down the hallway I heard someone call my name. instantly I knew it was Ryder. I cant believe he thinks he can chase after me when he just said all those hurtful words to me. just hearing his voice made me run faster. then I heard his footsteps get closer to me that only made me run faster than I have ever ran before. that ended when I tripped over my own dang shoelace. I hit my head on the ground so hard that I heard my own head crack. the last thing I remember is being lifted up in the arms of the one and only ryder lynn.

I woke up in the hospital bed with a pounding headache. I was looking around when ryder walked through the door with a happy look on his face. lord knows why. he walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"your ok" he said with a huge sign off relief.

"why do you even care" I said as I rolled my eyes. instantly the smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a frown.

"so you remembered what happened?" he asked with a look of guilt in his eyes.

"of course I remembered what had happened. I cant get the disgusting image out of my head. You were the most important person in my life, but after wjhat you did to me I don't think this relationship should continue." I told him with a serious tone.

"Kitty please it wont happen again I love you so much I cant explain it. I made mistake." he cried

"No you made three mistakes. You were practically about to make love, you took her side, and then insulted me." I replied

"You know kitty I never got to explain to you bout what had happened that night." he said choosing his words carefully.

"I don't want to hear it. You did what you did and that's all there is to it" I told him annoyed that he was still talking to me.

"why do you just come up with assumptions all the time. when you asked me out you thought would reject you, when our date when wrong you thought I would end-

"let me stop you right there Lynn. I made one assumption that was right you thought that I was an ugly, fat witch. you know I have major insecurities and just hearing you say made think I am ug-

This time he cut me off. not with words though, but with a kiss. I was just about to kiss back when I came back to reality and pulled away. right then I slapped him with every strength in my body.

"OWWW" he screamed. "what the heck was that for."

"that was for thinking that I would forgive you with a simple kiss. That is yet another mistake you made." I cried in bitchy tone.

"well I am sorry that I wanted you to be mine!" he yelled and ran out.

It has been a month after the whole thing happened and I hve a boyfriend. he is like ryder but ten times better. am still in glee and everyone gives me dirty looks because ryder and marley tell lies about me to them. so their punishment slushies to the face two to three times a day and I enjoy every second of it. my thining was interrupted by a pair of arms that wrapped around me.

"hey georgeous" my boyfriend mike whispered in my ear.

"hey babe" I replied.

"so aree we still on for tonight?" he asked

"yeah why wouldn't we be?" I questioned him.

"I don't know." he answered shyly

"well hey I have to go, but I will see you tonight." I said with excitement.

on my way to coaches office I bumped into two people. with my luck it was ryder and marley. that is just freakin fine dandy.

"Why don't you two watch where you are going." I told them both with my normal additude. I could literally feel the tension between the the three of us.

"you ran into us kitty" marley said with just as much additude.

"I would be careful about what you say to me. Do you want a blue slushy to the face?" I asked

"No" she said fearfully

"THEN SHUT. IT. NOW." I yelled at them

Ryder just stared at me and it was really creeping me out.

"Do you want a coke slushy to the face?" I questioned him with a smirk

"No" he replieid

"the why don't you stop staring at me." I whispered with venom

with that being said I continued to walk down the hallway to coaches office and continued with the rest of my day. then it all seemed to slow down becuase of glee.

"alright guys I can sense some major tension in the room and that's why this week we are going to do our assignment on emotions" said with enthusiasm

that's when everything went wrong. Marley and Ryder got up and front of the class and started to sing mean to me. then I started to scream at them. then world war glee started. The two sides were me,Brittney,Sam , Jake, artie, Tina, and Mr. Shue. then the other side was Marley, Ryder, unique, and Blaine. I have to admit having a teacher on my side was weird then it was ok.

After glee was over, I ran to my car and drove home. the only thing I ahd to look forward to today was my date. at least my boyfriend can cheer me up.

right when I got home I took a shower and got ready. for my outfit I picked out dark skinny jeans, a bright blue cardigan with a white tank top, and black flats with w few crystals, and silver jewelry. then I put my hair in loose curls and pulled have my hair back in a special clip.

All of a sudden my phone went off.

**Meet me in the choir room in 10 minutes- unkown**

probably artie wanting to work on some music for the project. I finished getting ready and left for the school.

when I got there, the school was empty and dark. there was something that stood out. there was a red light glowng from the room which I followed. when I entered the room there was a heart bed, lava lamps, roses and silver decorations hanging around the room. then out of nowhere ryder started singing just the way you are to me.

**oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like there not shining**

**her hair her hair falls perfectly with out her trying**

**shes so beautiful and I tell her everyday **

**oh I know I know when I compliment her she wont believe me**

**and its so its so sad to see she cant see what I see.**

**when she asks do I look ok you know ill say **

**when I see your face **

**theres not a thing that I would chang**

**cause your amazing **

**just the way you are**

**and when you smile **

**the whole world stops and stares for a while**

**cause girl your amazing **

**just the way you are**

**oh her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me**

**her laugh her laugh she hates but I think its so sexy**

he sang the last verse and walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Kitty I love you so much and I am so sorry for what I did." he said as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't believe it. he expects me to forgive him. I just couldn't. so I just backed away from him.

"Ryder listen to me when I say this. You hurt me badly. In fact I thought I wouldn't find love again until I met mike. he loves me and I love him." I told him calmly

"Kitty please. I love you so much I would take a bullet for you. you got to believe me. please. maybe you would believe me if you let me tell you what happened." he said as he looked at me with sad eyes. as I looked into them I saw hope. I love both guys, but I am going to be with mike.

"No Ryder I am not going to get hurt again for the fifth time. I cant you need to let me go and find someone else. how you go for mike and molly's daughter." I retorted. out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door with him. he was dragging me somewhere. somewhere to prove a point because in his eyes threre was determination, sadness, and hope. then I realized where he was taking me. he was taking me to the abandoned building.

"Finally we are here" ryder breathed out.

he had taken us to the top of the building which was at least 70 feet high.

"Ryder what is this about. If you are trying-"

"Can you just please listen for once without making asumptions. Ok Kitty I know when er were dating that I wasn't the best botfriend ever. however I showed you compassion, love, and when you had a bad day I would listen to you. I would help. Kitty I love you so much that I would jum off this building right now just to make you happy. now I am going to give you 10 seconds just to say one word. if you don't say a word then I will be gone out of you r life forever literally. ok im done." ryder cried out.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

"ok im done" ryder said why crying

he was running to the edge of the building and rught then is when I made my decision.

"NO RYDER I LOVE YOU!" I yelled to him, but hedint sem to hear me. so my only choice left was desh after him. I started run as fast as I could, but he was still about 4 to 5 feet ahead. then something came over me I ran like my life depended on but that only brought me 2 feet closer. so I jumped and landed on his back . luckily I knocked hime off balance and he fell over. he rolled over on his back and looked at me in shock. I was now on top off him cupping his face in my hands.

"Ryder please don't kill yourself, you are an amazing person and I love you. I always have loved, even when me and mike were dating. I still had a special palce for you in my heart. please don't leave me again I need you in my life . I don't know what I would do if you died." I said while crying my eyes out.

he started to wipe my tears and then he started crying. I wiped away all his tears and kissed him like it was the last time I would ever see him. eventualyy he kissed we back just as hard and rolled over so I was on the bottom. he pulled away and had his signature grin on his face that I loved so much.

"Thankyou for giving me another chance with you and seeing that I love you." he whispered. he got up and pulled me into a big bear hug.

we pulled apart and intertwined our hands and started walking back to the school. we walked in a comfortable silence with the occasionall kiss on the cheek.

Once we got to the school, he pulled me in the room and pulled me down on the bed with him. we just layed there in silience enjoying eachothers presence. right then I knew my choice was the right one.


End file.
